Life is Fragile
by Wrestlin Marcher
Summary: Rated for violence etc. you know the works. Anyway, this fic combines things that shouldn't and probably won't ever be combined again. Welp, enjoy! Reading and Reviewing would be nice.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Authors note: Well if yall have seen my other fics, I have more time on my hands now and have gotten back to writing so this is my new one, note this chapter isn't much bout marching band or band in general, but it will pick up.

Chapter 1

Is there really a line between good and evil? What if doing good causes more evil then what would have happened if it had been avoided. That question used to puzzle a kid, up until the accident that changed his life and proved how fragile some things are. This is his story.

Day 1

2:15 p.m.

A sixteen-year-old kid was walking the halls of his school. The kid's brown eyes were nearly covered by the kid's dark brown hair. The kid turned a corner and was met with a larger, older kid in front of him.

"Well, look what we have here boys," the larger kid said and the kids friends formed a circle around them. The larger kid pushed the smaller one and the smaller one fell backwards.

"You fool, you shouldn't have done that," the smaller kid replied, with a calm voice. The kids around him howled with laughter as they hoisted him up.

"What are you going to do about it eh?" the bigger kid said coming forward and picking him up.

"If you are going to mess with me, meet me by the factory at 4:30. We will fight there," the smaller kid said with a grin.

"All right we fight there, but for now I think you can handle getting there yourself," the older kid said with a laugh as he dropped the smaller one to the floor and left the place.

The smaller kid shook his head wearily and saw a hand in front of him. It was a girl, his age and grade, one of his best friends.

"You got to stop doing this Hewey," the girl said helping him to his feet. "They might seriously hurt you,"

"I have it all under control, its just taking some time," Hewey replied, smiling at her.

"Just don't get yourself hurt," she said before turning away and walking off. Hewey let out a sigh and checked his watch. Two hour left, he thought to himself as he went in the opposite direction and disappeared from view.

Time Lapse

Day 1

4:30 p.m.

Hewey stood there, feeling alone and checked his watch once more. They said they would be here, he thought to himself as he heard a noise and saw them coming up.

"Lets finish this here and now," the bigger kid from before said, with a smirk.

"Anytime Bryan," Hewey replied as they advanced on each other and started the fight. The fight didn't last that long, Hewey putting in a few good punches before getting roundhouse kicked in the head and tumbling backwards. Hewey hit the nearby fence and stood up, blood streaming down his face.

"Time to finish this," Bryan said, going in for the kill and Hewey, using the fence, jump-kicked Bryan in the face. "You little son of a bit…" Bryan said before an explosion caused him to stop mid sentence. He took off along with his friends. Hewey turned and saw something liquid surge towards him. A searing pain ripped through Heweys body as he felt the liquid fusing with his body. Screaming in pain, Hewey fell backwards and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2, Night and Morning of Day 2

AN: Well this chapter deals slightly with band but don't worry its getting there. Anyway, the setting is in a city.

Chapter 2

Time: 8:30 p.m.

Day 1: Continued

A searing pain ripped through Hewey's body as he regained consciousness. It was dark and most likely was late, he thought to himself. Hewey sat up and felt what seemed to be every bone in his body crack at once. That was weird, he thought to himself as he tried to stand up. After 10 minutes of trying to stand up, Hewey was finally able to stand up and view his surroundings. Stumbling out into the darkness, he realized where he was and what had happened earlier.

Hewey stumbled out into the city's streets and looked around trying to find where he was. He slowly wandered around until he found a street that he recognized. Hewey followed the street back to where his house was, deep in the heart of the city.

Time: 10:30 p.m.

Hewey slowly put his hand on the knob of the old wooden door and turned it. There was a loud creaking sound when he pushed the door open and walked inside. Hewey slowly crept to the stairs when he heard a voice call out to him.

"It's kinda late to just be getting back," the voice said and Hewey turned to find the voice to be his dads. "Your mother was worried sick. Where have you been?"

"Out, I got lost again and have been wandering for a while," Hewey lied through his teeth.

"Well just try not to get lost again," his father said, before walking past him, up the stairs to his room. Hewey lowered his head and walked up the stairs after his father. Taking a left at the top of the stairs he entered his room.

Hewey's room was plastered with many things that a sophomore in high school usually has. On the far wall above his bed were his wrestling posters and his medals that he had won in years previous. In another corner of the room was Hewey's computer. The rest of the room was covered in pictures movie posters and band stuff. His trumpet lay at the foot of his bed, waiting to be practiced. Sheet music covered his bed and Hewey hit his head against the wall when he realized what day tomorrow was. Tomorrow was the big test that if he didn't do well he would lose his spot in the top band. With a sigh, Hewey grabbed his trumpet and his music and started to play the notes very soft. Many hours passed and Hewey finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning.

Time Lapse

Day 2

6:40 a.m.

There was a loud knock on Hewey's door that woke him up from his sleep. He looked at the clock and noticed that his bus had come 20 minutes ago. Muttering a curse he threw his trumpet and music into his case he rushed out the door and down the stairs to where his stuff was waiting. Hewey grabbed it and rushed out the door. While running to school, Hewey tripped and fell, causing everything to go flying but having a more interesting effect then just that. When his hands hit the ground something shot out from beneath his fingernails. Hewey stood up and looked down at his hands and tried doing it again but it didn't work. Shaking his head and thinking he was just seeing things, he grabbed his stuff and ran the last few blocks to his school.

Time lapse

7:30

Day 2

Hewey bit his lip as he entered his first period class, which was honors history. The teacher looked at him and shook her head.

"Why are you late?" she asked as Hewey gave his lame excuse. "Just take your seat and be quiet."

Hewey nodded and walked over to his seat, which was near a window, and sat down. He curled his fingers and they cracked like they had the night before.

"That doesn't seem good," the kid next to him said with a grin.

"It's all good Brandon," Hewey said to his friend with a grin back.

"Hey did you hear ab…" Brandon said but he was cut off because the teacher had glared at both of them and went back to teaching the lesson.

Hewey motioned tell him after class and then went back to paying attention. About halfway through class Hewey sneezed and again something shot out of the place below his fingernails, but this time hit someone. The person turned and said in a whisper, "Stop throwing things at me."

Hewey looked down at his hands with disbelief. Hewey nearly let out a cry when he saw little slits below his fingernail start to close over disappear. He looked shakily around, but no one else had seen anything.

The bell rang and the class emptied in the packed hallways.


	3. Chapter 3, The news and Sarah

Chapter 3

Day 2

9:00

"As I was saying, did you hear about the factory accident over on Fourth Street yesterday?" Brandon asked walking with Hewey to their next class.

Hewey felt a wave of cold go over his body as he realized where he was the day before. He was outside the factory when it had happened.

"Yeah I did," Hewey replied in a dream like voice that was unlike his own.

"You alright man?" Brandon asked waving a hand in front of Hewey's face and Hewey reached up and grabbed the hand with him. He squeezed it and brushed it away from his face.

"Ow! Where'd that come from?" Brandon said shaking his hand in pain. "Your grip has never been that strong."

"I seriously don't know," Hewey said in amazement as shook his head with a laugh.

"Haha, oh hey Sarah," Brandon said and Hewey noticed that the girl from the day before walked up beside him. Grinning Hewey turned to her.

"Told ya nothing would go wrong," Hewey said trying to force a grin but failed miserably when he saw the look on Sarah's face.

"You are the biggest fool I have ever seen," Sarah said, still glaring at him.

"Hey now it could have gone worse," Hewey replied back as they turned left into the band hallway. "I mean I could have gotten caught in the factory accident."

At that comment the group stopped. Sarah turned on him, her eyes filled with anger. She drew her hand back and slapped him straight across the face, so hard causing Hewey to spin around. Sarah stomped off towards the band room leaving the other two standing there.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiicccccee one dude," Brandon said patting him on the shoulder and going to the band room. Hewey followed shortly there after and took his spot next to Brandon in the trumpet section. Hewey looked over to the flute section where Sarah sat. When their eyes met she glared at him and went back to talking to her other friends.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Hewey said to Brandon but before Brandon could answer the band director called them to start class.

"Class, as you know we are at the halfway point of the first quarter, you are now required to take marching band," the director said with a laugh and there were not many protests. Most of the students in the class, including Hewey, Brandon, and Sarah, had all gone to marching band camp, which was earlier in the summer.

"Practices will be starting after school on Mondays and Tuesdays, with an evening practice on Wednesday nights. If there are any conflicts with the schedule, just contact me or the drum line teacher," the band director finished off and ended the announcements.

Hewey grinned at Brandon after the last announcement. Since there wasn't any junior or senior trumpet players, they had to take on the duty as the section leaders. The class passed by very quickly, since mostly the teacher was handing out music for marching band and answering questions about it.


End file.
